Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Display apparatuses display an image, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been used as a display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that does not require a separate light source. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be thinner and lighter-weight than a liquid crystal display device. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a fast response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.